


Краски

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), taka_bv



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, War, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Он мог бы нарисовать осенний пейзаж его кровью.
Relationships: Ik-Soo/Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|07: мибблы R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Краски

**Author's Note:**

> Затронутые в тексте вопросы несут исключительно философский характер, автор может не разделять позицию персонажа.

Для Мира Демонов Юн был катастрофически бестолковым представителем своего племени. Ему удавались совершенно бесполезные во Тьме вещи, будь то вязание или рисование, но абсолютно не удавались даже небольшие поручения. Из всех ценившихся Тьмой умений Юн более-менее обладал лишь искусством лжи, да и то было скорее средством защиты, чем тем навыком, который мог бы в будущем помочь ему устроиться в углу иерархической лестницы.

Мир Демонов не знал снисхождения и прощения, но допускал, что появившийся впервые за последнюю тысячу лет ребёнок, возможно, ещё слишком молод — Юну едва набегало сто пятьдесят.

При всей своей неликвидности Юн был любопытен, и хоть надежда никем во Тьме не ценилась, её робкий луч то и дело пробивался откуда-то из-под тёмного ничего, нередко любопытство давало самые неожиданные плоды. Но ни в первые пятьдесят лет, ни позже Юн не стал из интереса потрошить кошек, выковыривать глаза птицам и наблюдать за мучениями вытащенных из воды рыб. Тогда было решено показать ему жизнь, как она есть. Так Юн посетил своё первое поле битвы.

Они с Проводником шли меж павших воинов, они искали нити жизни. На деле Проводнику было поручено запомнить все порывы Юна и, если на то будет необходимость, исказить их до нужной отправной точки. Первую нить они искали долго, но, когда нашли, Юн, кажется, был этому рад больше, чем Проводник. Он подскочил к человеку, рассмотрел полученные тем увечья и сказал:

— Ты умрёшь.

Проводник был согласен: распоротая грудная клетка с торчащими из неё рёбрами не вызывала сомнений — человек умрёт. Юн наклонился, заглядывая в рваную рану на боку, он было протянул руку, но одёрнул себя. Наблюдавший за этим Проводник неодобрительно зашипел, он был бесплотной сущностью, лишь сгустком воли Тьмы и не мог подтолкнуть ладонь Юна, но мог попытаться повернуть его мысли. Проводник сгустился, приобретая формы тощего некормленого смерча, и протянул свой хоботок к затылку Юна. Светлые волосы взметнулись, а Проводник, наткнувшийся на непреодолимую для его статуса преграду, отлетел в сторону. Юн поднял когтистую руку, безошибочно ударил лежащего человека в сердце, перерезал догорающую нить и сказал:

— Собери мне земли с его кровью.

С тех пор он посещал все битвы, которые только мог, и далеко не сразу Тьма обнаружила подвох. Юн спускался к смертным за землёй, он притаскивал мешочки, притаскивал воду. Юн рисовал, что знал, — поля битвы. Когда он не рисовал, а бродил среди трупов, снова и снова слушая плач неупокоенных нитей, то поступал не так, как принято в Мире Демонов. Юн не насылал агонии, не прокручивал самые болезненные воспоминания из жизни — он просто убивал. Методично и точно. В качестве оружия Юн выбрал рапиру, её, по словам Проводника, он принёс после первого посещения мира смертных.

Тьма не одобряла такого расклада, они с Миром не так часто сливались и порождали новую жизнь, чтобы разбрасываться даже такими безнадёжными, как Юн. Чтобы из мёртвого холода появилось новое, Тьме требовались нити чужих жизней, ведь ничего своего у неё не было. Чтобы дополнить творение Тьмы образом, Миру требовалось много чужих кошмаров, ведь сам он не обладал ни воображением, ни разумом. Но Юн забирал силы и не приносил материал.

Тьма посылала его сопровождать болезни, отчего те становились смертельными, а не мучительными; она поселяла его в паутины ночи, отчего сны людей становились просто чёрными; она требовала сердца погибших в боях и каждый раз чертыхалась, находя в них маленькое отверстие от рапиры: Юн нёс сердца, но доставал их лишь после полной смерти владельца.

Однажды Тьма начала чахнуть. Она вилась вокруг ничего, стелилась по тёмным пещерам и океанским впадинам, но не могла убежать от себя. У её хвори было много причин. Разумеется, одной из которых был Юн. Вот уже почти сто пятьдесят лет тьма не получала нитей жизни в достатке, не купалась в чужих страданиях и не торжествовала над победами. Вот уже двадцать лет человек, чья вера загоняла её в самые глубокие чащи, читал свои молитвы.

***

Юн не знал, как обрезать нить жизни этого человека, ведь она была чрезвычайно тверда. Может, дождаться его естественной смерти? Юн елозил кистью в раскисшей грязи и рисовал на обломке доски дерево. Дерево — было первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза в смертном мире. Раньше Юн видел только глазами того, зачем приходил в смертную обитель: глазами болезней, глазами ищущего. Сейчас он видел глазами человека, ведь и пришёл он — за человеком.

— Ты потерялся? — спросил человек, присутствие которого Юн чувствовал уже давно.

— Я Юн, — сказал Юн, не отрываясь от рисования.

— Я Ик-Су, — улыбнулся человек, чья искренность поколебала даже всемогущую Тьму, — ты, Юн, потерялся? Где твои родители?

— Там, — указал Юн в направлении холодного ничего, он лишь догадывался, о чём спрашивает человек, назвавший себя Ик-Су.

— Тогда, может, пойдёшь со мной?

***

За два года жизни с Ик-Су Юн так и не придумал, как исполнить поручение Тьмы. Он был молод и не умел насылать болезнь. Он был молод, и катастрофы не хотели слушать его приказов, он был непредусмотрителен и, вместо того чтобы питаться на полях битвы, облегчал людям смерть.

Однажды Юн прочёл в книге, что можно нести смерть своими руками. Он спросил об этом Ик-Су, но ответ расходился с тем, чему научил его Мир демонов.

— Убивать, — говорил Ик-Су, гладя Юна по голове, — не хорошо и не плохо. Бывает смерть во благо, например, на войне товарищи по оружию часто помогают друг другу уйти из жизни. Понимая, что ожидание, когда смерть сама придёт за ними, может оказаться мучительным. Бывает, люди накладывают на себя руки, они считают, что, как часто бывает, не смогут вылечиться, и ожидание, когда болезнь придёт за ними, кажется им страшнее. Дикие звери убивают ради еды.

Юн раздумывал над словами Ик-Су долго, он вспоминал, что Тьма наказывала: если ты не можешь его убить, ослабь тот свет, которым он выжигает наш мир. И не понимал ни его, ни её. За два года жизни с Ик-Су Юн прочёл много книг. Люди, как оказалось, любили размышлять о стольких вещах. Он спросил Ик-Су об этом:

— Если человек светел и праведен, чем можно ослабить его? — прямо спросил Юн.

— Не знаю, — Ик-Су смотрел на него так странно: будто немного сожалея, слегка извиняясь, — я думаю, что вера человека — она не про грехи и отступления от тех или иных правил. Хоть я и священник, а думать мне так не полагается, я верю, что людей, близких к свету, можно найти всюду, а сан — условность.

Юн читал про грех, который упомянул Ик-Су. Он был наслышан, что в кругах поклонников тех или иных культов не все люди — как Ик-Су.

Юн долго взвешивал всё, но к третьему году их знакомства решил, что попробует убить Ик-Су своими руками. Тьма не говорила, как долго он может находиться среди смертных, но день ото дня Юн чувствовал, как слабеет его связь с Миром демонов. Он не знал жизни без своего Мира, но путь назад ему был открыт лишь в случае, если разрушающий их общее ничего свет человека, за которым он пришёл, померкнет.

Юн смотрел на беззаботно спящего Ик-Су и знал, что так выражается доверие. Всегда чуткий, Ик-Су не потревожится, даже если обоняние его, если уши его, если тело его ощутят присутствие рядом Юна. Не потому, что Ик-Су беспечен, а потому, что рядом Юн. Несколько дней в голове вырисовывались разные варианты смерти. Юн представлял, как когтями сдирает кожу с тощей груди, как раздвигает, ломая, рёбра, как кровавое сердце, захлёбывающееся от ужаса, будет биться в его ладони, а сам Ик-Су будет хрипеть, выплёскивая из горла потоки крови. Потом Юн представлял, как пронзит его насквозь со спины, но вовремя вспомнил, что сил в его тщедушном теле, принявшем образ человека, не так уж много. Тогда, решил Юн, вернее будет зубами разорвать жилку на шее, Ик-Су будет умирать долго, а алая кровь заляпает всё кругом. Из неё может получиться красивая краска, что, подсыхая, будет приобретать бурые тона. Такой краской Юн рисовал бы осенний лес.

Юн протянул руки к беззащитному горлу Ик-Су, он склонился, вглядываясь в черты лица. Юн вспомнил, что никогда не рисовал его. Ладони скользнули по шее, а большие пальцы стали на две медленно бьющиеся линии жизни. Сдавливать шею оказалось легко, сложнее — продолжать смотреть в лицо, которое вот-вот должно начать искажаться. Ик-Су открыл глаза. В ночи они будто немного светились. Почти как у самого Юна.

— Юн, — поднял руку Ик-Су. Юн забеспокоился: вдруг начнёт отталкивать? Но Ик-Су лишь провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Жизнь больше не бежала по своему пути, и губы Ик-Су начинали темнеть, веки опускаться. Юн затаил дыхание, он не знал, сколько нужно держать, и не мог разглядеть нить: прочная, как прежде? Истончилась? Ик-Су сделал движение, Юн почти принял его за попытку вырваться, пока не понял, что чужие губы коснулись его.

***

Зима в этом году была холодной, и Юн пользовался этим вовсю. Лето оказалось неожиданно жарким, но привычки, которые он завёл себе зимой, остались. Юн продолжать спать поперёк Ик-Су, кровати и одеяла, канючить, чтобы ему согрели ручки, и грозиться страшными страшностями, когда Ик-Су собирался уходить куда бы то ни было один.

Ик-Су не знал, что с той самой ночи, о которой они никогда не говорили, Юн всё реже мог выпускать клыки и когти, всё чаще видел во снах нити. Он только радовался, когда Юн объявил, что отныне посвятит себя медицине, ведь он точно знает, где и что болит. Ещё Ик-Су не знал, зачем тогда Юн сделал, что сделал, но считал, что любовь, которую сам Ик-Су до того момента не осознавал в должной мере, пробудилась именно от прикосновения вечно холодных пальцев. Или стала уместной.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_RNC17/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
